skyrim_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanting
Enchanting Perks Enchanter's Insight Rank 1 * You've acquired fundamental insights into how matter and magic intertwine. Thus, you can now infuse items with an arcane energy at an enchanter and use soul gems to recharge enchanted items of all kinds. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power by 1.25. Rank 2: * Your advanced knowledge of arcane energy allows you to improve all your enchantments even more and to use soul gems to recharge enchanted items of all kinds. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power by 1.50 (replaces previous bonus). Allows soul gem recharging. Artificer Branch Soul Gem Mastery (25 Enchanting required) * You've learned how to draw more energy from soul gems and are now able to craft them at a smelter by transmuting and melting certain minerals. * Effects: multiplies Soul Gem recharge rate by 25%. Allows crafting of soul gems. Arcane Experimentation (50 Enchanting required) * Your studies have enabled you to research unique enchantments of your own and to craft better staves at the forge. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power by 1.15. Grants ability to craft 5 special daggers containing unique enchantments that can be disenchanted to learn their effects. Grants ability to craft several advanced glass staves. Artificer's Insight (75 Enchanting required) * You could fill grimoires with your newfound knowledge that allows you to create even better enchantments and staves. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power by 1.15. Grants ability to craft 5 special daggers containing unique enchantments that can be disenchanted to learn their effects. Grants ability to craft several advanced ebony staves. Lore Branch Elemental Lore '(25 Enchanting required) * ''You've learned how to tame the elements most efficiently. Thus, all elemental enchantments are stronger. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power of elemental enchantments by 2. This includes damage and resist enchantments for fire, shock and frost. 'Corpus Lore '(50 Enchanting required) * You've become skilled in using enchantments to strengthen mind and body. Thus, all such enchantments are stronger. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power of Fortify Health, Magicka and Stamina by 1.75; also affects similar enchantments that affect regeneration rates. Multiplies enchantment power of Restore Health by 1.5. 'Skill Lore '(75 Enchanting required) * You've become a master of infusing enchantments that transfer knowledge and skill to the user, making all such ones stronger. * Effects: multiplies enchantment power of Fortify Skill enchantments by 1.75. '''Mastery Enchantment Mastery (100 Enchanting required) * You've found a way to bind even more energy into inanimate matter. Thus, you can bend the Law of Firsts to an extent and create even more Daedric staves. Additionally, all enchanted items also consume less energy. * Effects: multiplies spell cost of all enchanted equipment by 0.85. Allows 2 enchantments to be placed on an item, though with an enchantment multiplier of 0.55. Grants ability to craft several advanced Daedric staves. Crafted Items Soul Gems (Soul Gem Mastery) * 1 moonstone, 1 quicksilver: 4 petty soul gems. * 1 moonstone, 1 quicksilver: 2 lesser soul gems. * 50 enchanting, 1 moonstone, 1 quicksilver: 1 common soul gem. * 75 enchanting, 2 moonstone 2 quicksilver: 1 greater soul gem. * 100 enchanting, 3 moonstone 3 quicksulver: 1 grand soul gem. * 100 enchanting, necromancers amulet, 1 grand soul gem, 1 skull: 1 black soul gem. Unique Enchantments (Arcane Experimentation) * Arcane Power: Deals 5 points of unresistable damage. * Flameburst: Causes a firy explosion when hitting a target, dealing 25 fire damage. * Shockburst: Causes a lightning explosion when hitting a target, dealing 25 shock damage. * Frostburst: Causes an icy explosion when hitting a target, dealing 25 frost damage. * Force (Rank I): Has a chance to deal 10 points of additional damage and to sent the target flying (10% chance). Unique Enchantments (Artificer's Insight) * Spellbreaking: Has a chance to destroy 100 magicka and dispel all magic from the target. * Elemental Fury: Deals 0.33 points of fire, ice and shock damage to the target for 3 seconds. to deal additional Shock and Frost damage * Force (Rank II): Has a chance to deal 50 points of additional damage and to sent the target flying (25% chance). * Annihilation: Deals 20 points of unresistable damage and has a small chance to inflict a severe amount of unresistable damage. * Toxicity: The weapon is infused with a magical poison, dealing 10 damage to health and stamina for 5 seconds. Battlestaves (Arcane Experimentation) Required: glass battlestaff + filled grand soul gem * Firewall * Icespear * Icewall * Incinerate * Shockwall * Fire Atronach * Thunderbolt Battlestaves (Artificer's Insight) Required: ebony battlestaff + filled grand soul gem * Paralysis * Storm Atronach * Frost Atronach